Hope
by Wandering Dawn
Summary: Mel is pregnant, how does everyone react? will Jared forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

I sat there staring at the cave wall. I can't believe this has happened. I can't believe I let it happen. All these years I was so careful. Now this. I looked down at my stomach. It was still flat for the time being. I knew that would change in a couple of months. It would slowly grow as the tiny life inside me grew. I smiled at that. That tiny little baby girl or boy that would be mine. My own child to take care of and love. I hoped they had Jared's smile.

Jared.

The smile faded off my face as I imagined his reaction. Hadn't he always said that he didn't ever want to bring a child into this world as it was? Didn't he say t would be the cruellest thing to do? And yet, here I was smiling and fantasising about it. I'm a horrible person. I'm going to be a horrible mother... oh god maybe I can convince doc to get rid of it? Maybe... maybe I wouldn't have to... tell Jared...

I broke down into tears right there in the middle of the bathroom. Damn hormones. They don't make it any easier for me! I walked over to the wall I was staring at and punched it. Hard. The skin on my knuckles split and blood ran down my hand. Not that I noticed. I was too busy sobbing, thinking the dark thoughts that I had never hoped to have to think about. Killing a child was always something I had condemned yet here I was, deciding whether I should or not. What if Jared tells me to get rid of it? What if he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore? What if...

My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice at the back of the cave. "Mel?" I heard quick footsteps behind me before I turned around and looked straight into Wanda's silver rimmed eyes and broke down again crying into her abnormally small frame on her shoulder. "Shh Mel what's wrong? What's happened?" She sounded so worried. I hated that I had made her sweet voice sound that way. It didn't sound right in her new body. She had only had it for two months but it still took some getting used to, by everyone.

"Oh Wanda," I moaned into her shoulder miserably. "Jared is going to kill me. Everyone here is going to hate me. Why did I have to do it? Why couldn't I just keep my hands to myself?"

It took her a moment to reply but when she did she sounded even more worried. "Mel, you're not making any sense."

"I – I'm p-pre..." I couldn't even bring myself to say it aloud. Saying it aloud made it true. I didn't want it to be true because I didn't want to have to tell Jared. I started sobbing again hard. Too hard. I turned back to the small river and began gagging falling to my hands and knees.

Wanda kneeled beside me looking at me with worry but also a thoughtful face trying to make the connection that her memories had never seen or heard of before. I could almost see the cogs in her head turning as she sifted through Pet's memories. I pulled back a little wrapping my arms around my knees. Suddenly I saw a flash of realisation spread across her face. Then jealousy, then worry. Clearly she remembers my memories with Jared too. She moved in closer to me and whispered, "Mel, are you pregnant?" It made me shiver to hear someone else say it, especially Wanda. I nodded slowly still unable to open my mouth out of fear of throwing up. I started shaking waiting for her reaction.

I didn't expect the strong arms to wrap around me two minutes later. It was not Wanda's voice I heard but Jared's concerned one. I froze in his arms going stiff. No no this was not happening I wasn't ready to face him yet. "Mel?" he whispered in my ear. "Mel, what's wrong?" I shook my head, glad that he hadn't heard Wanda's question to me. His hand came up and cupped my chin pulling my face to his slowly. He searched my eyes for a moment before wiping away my tears. The tenderness he held made me want to break down even more. I knew that his gentle nature wouldn't last. Not when he knew what I'd done... what we'd done. I smiled a little comforted by that thought. Jared and I... our beautiful baby. I leaded into his hand slightly, wishing he would hold me and tell me everything would be okay. That we could do this, together. But I knew he wouldn't. If he knew he'd recoil, repulsed by me... just like when I first came here with Wanda.

I began shivering at the thought of the angry Jared. My face tingled a little as I recalled the moment he'd slapped me. I did not want that Jared back. I loved my Jared. The happy Jared who could laugh about anything and just feel happy that he'd found another human being. The guy who went back out for hours looking for my bracelet when I'd lost it in the sand outside the caves. The man who took one look at me after I'd woken up a human once again and swore that if it were possible he'd marry me right now, just to make me his because he didn't want to ever loose me again. The man who swore he would stop at nothing to keep me with him, alive and happy.

Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around my body and lift me up to carry me bridal style out of the washroom caves. I leant my head on his chest and let him carry me back to our room. He laid me softly on the bed before laying beside me and twirling my (now long again) hair around his finger. The calming movements of his hand coupled with my overly high emotions made my eyes begin to droop before I drifted to sleep... I would have to tell Jared tomorrow that I was, once again, pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; this is my first story on the host so you'll have to bear with me... i just wanted to read a story where mel was the pregnant once, not wanda for a change so i decided to write one :). hope you like it, dont forget to drop a review :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; thankyou to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. i hope this one doesn't dissappoint. though it will probably leave a few unanswered questions but he, i like to keep ya hanging ;) **

**btw, i don't know if i got Jamie's age right, so if i got it wrong, let me know and i'll change it lol. i was gonna wait to post this but i got bored cause no one else is updating their stories lol**

**enjoy everyone :) **

* * *

><p>I awoke with a very strong urge to throw up. I tried to move but found I could not get up due to Jared's arms locked around my waist. I shook him awake. He looked up at me groggily staring at my face. I knew I probably looked like hell. I quickly moved his arms bolting away from him. I could hear a scrambling from behind, like he was trying to follow me, I just ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards the bathroom before throwing up in the little stream that led underground for the third time in two days. I was shaking from head to food before I felt my hair being pulled away from my face and Jared's hand rest lightly on my back rubbing it in small circles gently. Had this been any other situation I would have been touched by his tenderness, but now all as I could think about was him finding out what was truly wrong with me. I was terrified to say the least.<p>

I sat back and looked at him through the dark. I couldn't make out his features too well, just enough to know that he was there with me. "Wanda." I whispered to him through my emotional voice. "Can you get Wanda?" I knew he was probably hurt that I didn't want him here, but never the less he stroked my face softly before going to get her. I couldn't help but curl up into a ball on the cold floor. It was a habit I had from when I was sick as a child. I would sit on the bathroom floor, curl into a tiny ball and lay my head against the cool bathroom tiles. Even then, all I wanted was my mum. I wish she were here now. I wish I could ask for her advice.

I heard two sets of footfalls. Jared was returning with Wanda. Why did he have to come back? I heard them stop a little way away and Wanda muttered something to him before I heard one set of footsteps slowly retreating. I knew she could read me like a book. She always knew what I wanted.

"Mel?" she whispered right beside my ear. I jumped, not realising she was so close. I sat up and looked at her pained. She flicked on a flashlight and propped it between us. I studied her face seeing once again the pained jealous look on her features. I didn't like this emotion on her. It looked ugly against her fragile beautiful face. But I had to wonder, what was she jealous of? "You never answered yesterday's question." Her statement threw me off. It was said with a hint of malice. An emotion I never expected her to have.

Tears sprang to my eyes again as I realised that she angry with me. "Why are you so angry?" my timid voice seemed so foreign to me. I was usually loud, feisty and angry... this was not me. I didn't understand what was happening to me.

I saw her features soften as she replied, "I'm sorry Mel, I'm not angry I'm jealous. I just... I wish I was you. I wish I was the one having a baby... I wish I had been brave enough to give myself up for my children. I'm almost in awe of you, but I'm angry at myself for not being as selfless. But mostly I just wish that you would stop crying and man up a little. I hate seeing you like this. I know why and I know that you don't want to tell Jared but you're going to have to at some point. Its gonna look a little suspicious if you turn up in nine months with a baby-"

"Seven months."

"What?"

"It's more like seven months, the only time we haven't been careful was the first time after I woke up... that has to be when it happened."

She nodded slowly as if trying to think something over. "You need to tell Jared," she finally said.

I sighed and nodded. "I know I'm just so scared he's going to react like last time..." I trailed off looking at the floor with wide eyes. I had not meant to divulge that information. It was a memory I'd never shared with anyone before. I knew she was looking at me with a burning curiosity. I could feel the stare on the top of my head. Suddenly the floor became very interesting to me as I tried to avoid her eyes. I knew it wasn't going to fly for long though. I stood up quickly. "Sorry Wanda, I just remembered, I have to go... find Jamie." I lied so obviously I would have given Wanda a run for her money. I quickly bolted before she could call me up on it.

I ran as fast as I could to the game room loving the way my muscles flexed as I extended my legs. I could feel the smile coming onto my face already. Running always made me feel better, something to do with endorphins. I have to admit, it's one of the best ways to clear my head and calm me down. I don't know why I didn't do it earlier. After running a few laps around the game room I sat down and threw myself backwards so that I could stare at the lightless ceiling. I let my mind wander to Jared's reaction the last time this happened.

_I was nineteen. I could feel my hands shaking as I looked down at the test I'd stolen from a soul's house. I'm glad they hadn't decided to change these since they were so easy to use. That little plus sign on the screen scared me more that I could have ever imagined. I remember when Jared and I first got together he had told me that he did not want to bring a child into this world. Yet here I was, pregnant with his child, on the run, trying to look after an 11 year old boy as it was. This was possibly the worst thing to ever have happened at this moment. It was going to ruin everything. _

_"Mel?" I jumped and turned around in the bathroom as I saw Jared. He looked down at the test in my hands and grabbed it off me. His face turned hard. His lips pressed into an angry line and he glared at me. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. This wasn't my fault. I hadn't asked for it. We'd been so careful, how could we have done this? I tried to find the words to say something when he just shook his head, threw the test at me and walked away. Was he going to walk out of the cave? Was he going to leave Jamie and I again? Make me deal with this alone? I tried to run after him. _

_But he was gone. _

_I sank to my knees and put my head in my hands crying with all my might. It wasn't safe for us without Jared. _

I shuddered at the thought of Jared leaving again. But this wasn't like last time right? We weren't on the run anymore. We were safe here. Weren't we? He would be able to see that right? It was safe, we were together and we could do this. I know we could, if he'd co-operate. He came around last time right? After a few days. This would be no different. We just had to stick it out and wait. Right?

"Mel? You in here?" Jared. I guess it's now or never...

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; thankyou to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. you are my loves :) **

**i was so annoyed myself this morning i had written three chapters ahead last night, i got up this morning and EVERYTHING was gone! :'( i loved those chapters too. trying to re-write now though so hopefully it will be all good :) **

**enjoy everyone :) **

* * *

><p>"Mel? You in here?" Jared. I guess it's now or never... I felt him come lay down beside me and stare up at the ceiling. "Mel I'm so worried about you, what's wrong? Are you sick or what? It's killing me to see you rush to the bathroom every morning to-" He cut himself off and suddenly sat up. I could feel the weight of his stare on my face. I couldn't look him in the eye I just couldn't.<p>

I didn't say anything, how could I? I could practically hear the cogs in his head moving round and round as he processed the information, putting everything together bit by bit. When he spoke to me I flinched hearing the harsh undertone of his voice. He was angry. Very angry. "Who else knows?"

"What?"

"Who else knows you're pregnant, Mel?" I looked to the side away from him ashamed. I whispered Wanda's name quietly waiting for him to snap. He walked over to the closest wall to us and punched it. Hard. I could hear his cursing under his breath as I flinched away automatically wrapping my arms around my stomach to protect the baby. I watched lots of emotions flicker on his face before it settle on anger again. "You told her but you couldn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell her, she guessed," I whispered, afraid of his reaction.

His face twisted with rage. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS MEL? AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH LAST TIME? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT BRINGING A CHILD INTO THIS SCREWED UP WORLD!" He carried on shouting like this for the next few minutes. I couldn't help but start crying again after the first few words. Usually I would have stood up to him but the hormones were messing with my body. He seemed to realised I was crying before he lowered his voice a little. "Mel, we can't do this, it won't work out well. Do you really want to feel that amount of pain again? Do you really want to go through all this?" He hesitated before sighing frustrated. He turned around and walking away.

I jumped up to follow him not understanding what he meant. Of course it would work. You only had to look at Isaiah and Freedom to know that it's more than possible for children to happily live in the caves. I mean, Freedom was born here and he's turned out just fine!

"Jared, where are you going?"

"I'm going on a raid, the souls must have some kind of pill or whatever to make you miscarry." I stopped in my tracks. How could he do that? How could he want to kill our baby? OUR baby. I can't believe he would be so heartless. Again I wrapped my arms around myself in comfort. There was no way in hell I was going to take whatever he brought back. I would keep this baby with or without his consent. He was not going to kill my baby.

By now I was in the main cavern. Jared was no where around. I fell against the wall behind me sliding to sit down. I pulled my legs to me and put my head on my knees sobbing quietly. I didn't care who heard me. Its not like they won't have heard Jared's shouting anyway.

_Over the next few days Jamie kept asking questions about Jared. Where was he? Why hadn't we gone with him? When was he coming home? Poor boy, he didn't understand that Jared was probably not coming back. Jamie didn't understand that people walk out on each other. He only knows of loss when the souls are involved. He has never experienced separation. One night we were sat together on the couch and he was asking bout Jared. I sighed and beckoned him into my arms holding him to my chest tightly. I let my mind wander over to our baby. Would looking after it be like looking after Jamie? Would I be around to look after the baby? I could imagine a little baby boy sitting in my arms with his arms around my neck and his little blonde head resting in my neck, just like Jamie's was right now. I smiled unconsciously before turning to Jamie. It was time I told him about Jared. _

_Just as I opened my mouth a loud thunderclap rang through the cave. I felt Jamie cower further into me and hold me tighter. I smiled softly wrapping my arms around him. He had always been afraid of thunder ever since I can remember. It made me think about when we were on the run and I had to feed him a sleeping pill just to get him to stop squealing unnecessarily at the storm. My thoughts drifted once again to my baby. Would they be scared of thunder and lightning too? Would they need me to hold them like I hold Jamie? A flash of lightening ran across the mouth of the cave. Once again Jamie squealed and I cradled him singing softly to him to try calm him down. _

_I heard squelching footsteps behind me and jumped up shielding Jamie behind me. I got into a stance ready to pounce. I tensed more when I saw it was Jared. He made it clear he was never coming back, why would he be here now? Unless he had been caught and was leading the souls to us. My face paled as I felt the realisation click in my mind. I held Jamie back as he tried to run to Jared. He sighed softly reaching into his pocket. He produced a small flashlight that he shined in his eyes. I released a relieved sigh as I saw nothing reflecting back at me. Just his eyes. Jared's beautiful, warm, guilt ridden eyes. _

_I ran over to him flinging myself at him and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I felt Jamie come behind me, wrapping his arms around Jared's waist. Jared's arms snaked around both of us, holding us tightly to his chest. _

_"Mel, I'm so so sorry. I should never have left. I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I promise I will support you no matter what happens. Okay? Please, forgive me." I smiled softly at his words. I nodded my head into his chest where it lay and reached up to place a small kiss on the hull of his neck. I could almost hear the deep guttural moan he kept silent on his lips. _

_Just then another flash of lightening went out with a clap of thunder less than a second later. Jamie began shuddering beside me. He didn't like showing weakness in front of Jared but storms were his ultimate fear, after being caught by the souls of course. Jared chuckled softly before pulling away from me. _

_"C'mon JimJam, it's time for bed I think." I smiled at his nickname that Jared had given him. Jamie shook his head vigorously knowing that he would be left on the couch whilst we went to the privacy of the bedroom. "We won't leave you alone buddy, not tonight." He wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder leading him back to the couch. He pushed him down and covered him with a blanket. I couldn't help but smile, Jared was going to be a great dad. _

_I sat at Jamie's head stroking his hair softly trying to soothe him to sleep. I knew he would be asleep within seconds. It was way past his bed time. Sure enough he was snoring softly within moments. I giggled softly at him. I felt Jared shuffle over to me and wrap his arms around my stomach. His hand rested lightly over where the baby was. I smiled at him softly. _

_"I truly am sorry you know. I love you so much." _

_"I know. I love you too." That night I fell asleep in his arms. _

* * *

><p><strong>Review? it makes me post faster :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; thankyou to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. you are my loves :) **

**To Lizzie - i feel really bad that i can't reply to you because you're anon so i'm going to reply here instead :) thankyou so much for the review it makes my day when you review cause it always puts a smile on my face :D **

**enjoy everyone :) **

* * *

><p>I felt a familiar presence sit beside me. They wrapped their arms around me tightly and pulled me into their chest. I could hear lots of voices. All around. It felt like everyone was here. All of them whispering, gossiping about me. They probably saw Jared run off, they probably heard him shout at me. I sobbed quietly into the person's chest. They ran their fingers through my hair lightly trying to calm me down. I couldn't help but feel a little better about that after remembering how I did that to Jamie when he was younger.<p>

They whispered in my ear, "It's going to be okay Mel, I promise." Jamie kissed my hair softly still running his finger through it. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"All right everyone! Nothin' to see here. Get back to work!" I could have kissed Jeb right at that moment. I looked up to see everyone leave. Only Jamie, Wanda and Jeb stayed. I could see Jeb looking at me worriedly. Wanda just looked plain pissed.

"What happened Mel?" I heard Jamie whisper to me. I burst into fits of tears all over again. It took a long time to calm me down again. I could feel Jamie becoming more and more stiff with anger. He never liked when I was upset, especially at the hands of Jared. He really did try to play the part of big brother when he wanted to.

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself before stuttering, "H-He went to get an a-abor-tion pill!" I sobbed again into Jamie's chest silently. I could hear Wanda's shocked gasp, I could see Jeb's brow tighten. Jamie's guttural growl emanated from his chest where my head was. I shivered almost feeling the heat of anger radiating from him.

"Why that son of a-" I hit his chest softly before he had chance to finish the thought. I could not hear a bad word against Jared. Especially from Jamie. Usually I'd be the one bad mouthing him, but the hormones were playing havoc on my body it yearned for Jared's acceptance more than ever. And he didn't give me it. Jamie sighed before stroking my hair again. "C'mon Mel, let's go to bed. You look like you could use the rest." He looked at Jeb as if asking permission. Jeb nodded excusing us from chores. I sighed softly feeling a weight being taken off my shoulders. Jamie picked me up off the floor and carried me to mine and Jared's room, despite my best efforts to struggle and push against him. Since when did he get so strong?

He stepped into our room and laid me on the bed. I sighed curling into a ball feeling empty and lonely because Jared wasn't there. Jamie laid next to me and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly stroking my hair again. It reminded me of when we were younger and he used to come into my room after having a nightmare and beg to sleep with me because he was scared. I gave a slight smile at this. It's funny how much things have changed since the souls invaded.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of Jared.

**I was running. Fast. I loved running. But for some reason I didn't feel elated as I ran through the tunnels but fearful. It was a foreign feeling whilst underground. Panic was coursing through me. Where were they? Jamie, Jared... Jordan? My heart sank as I thought of my son being missing.**

**I ran to my room and heard a soft crying from the crib in the corner. I breathed a sigh of relief as the sound hit my ears. I walked over to it and pulled back the blanket to reveal him. But it wasn't really him. He looked at me with fearful eyes. Why was he afraid of me? I was his mother. Then I saw it. The tiny reflective ring around his once perfectly chocolate brown eyes. I had once loved those eyes. But I cringed away from him when I saw them now. **

**I walked backwards bumping into something hard and muscular. I turned seeing Jared. I hugged him tightly crying softly. **

**"They inserted him Jared! How could you let them kill our son?" **

**"But he's not dead Mel, he's so much better than he was before." I pulled away from him quickly, shocked at the revelation. That's when I saw it. The tiny reflective ring around his eyes. I gasped trying to move away from him. "It's okay Mel, they will save you too. They will help you. It's not that bad." **

**I quickly turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. Right into the arms of a seeker. I saw the gun before I saw the face and froze in place. Jamie. **

I sat up with a small scream. I was breathing heavily looking around trying to search for Jared, Jamie or the baby. I realised that it was now dark out. Jamie was sleeping next to me, softly snoring. I tried to get a hold of myself. It was a dream. Just a dream. Nothing was going to happen to me or Jamie or the baby. We were safe.

I instantly began panicking about Jared. I knew he was the best raider we had, aside from Wanda but it still scared me thinking about him being caught. Would it be like when I got caught? Or would he just kill himself? Sobs escaped my mouth softly. I couldn't stay here. I needed to keep my mind occupied. I needed to do some work.

I got up and walked through the tunnels to the main cavern. I saw that the few people who hadn't gone to bed yet were looking over towards the exit. There was Jared. My Jared. I studied his face as he walked towards me. It was stiff and angry. I hoped that meant he had been unsuccessful. He took hold of my arm and pulled me into the tunnel I had just emerged from and handed me a bottle.

"Take it," he ordered. I looked down at the label, squinting in the dim light of the main cavern. _No Baby._ I gasped softly. I didn't think souls would possess such medicines. They are supposed to be kind and compassionate. I didn't think they were capable of killing an unborn baby.

I shook my head quickly pushing the bottle at him. "No, Jared. I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not. I'm doing it with or without your permission."

He looked angry as he grabbed my shoulders shaking them roughly before slamming my back into the wall. "Will you wake up Mel? This isn't about me and you this is about the baby. It cannot have a good and happy life down here in the caves! Do you really want a baby to live like this? Constantly in fear? And what about us? What if things don't go as we want them to? What if something happens? We don't have the equipment or medicine to deal with things if it goes wrong Mel! I don't want to loose you." His composure finally dropped and he looked at me with tear filled eyes. "I can't loose you again."

I felt my heart break as I realised why he was doing all this. "Jared, nothing is going to happen to me, or the baby. It's not going to be like last time. We're safe here. We have doc, we have access to soul medicine. I wouldn't let anything happen to the baby and you wouldn't let anything happen to me. Please Jared. Don't make me take this just because you're scared. You will regret it forever, and I will never EVER forgive you."

He shook his head and pulled the lid off the medicine. It was a spray bottle like the Awake. I looked at it in fear. One spray in my face and it's all over. And he knew that.

"Jared, please. I know that you don't really want this. You don't I know you don't." I closed my eyes looking at the floor. "Please," I whispered.

"I'm sorry Mel, I can't take the risk." The sound of a gun cocking reached my ears. My eyes snapped open just in time to see Jared drop the bottle. I sighed in relief to see Jeb and Jamie on either side of us looking livid.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? it makes me post faster :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; OMG 7 reviews for the last chapter? :D thankyou so much! **

**so i was looking for more mel/jared fics. there are only 40 on here, out of 960 odd 40 are about mel and Jared! :( and only 3 are about Jamie and Jared's moment, was thinking about a one/two shot for that, let me know if you'd be interested in it. :)**

**To the anon Reviewer; i know that Mel should be a little bit more strong, but remember that the hormones are playing havoc with her and also, i kinda think that when she's around Jared and Jamie she lets her guard down quite alot, making herself really vulnerable. **

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy everyone :) sorrry it's short!**

* * *

><p>It's been four days since Jared returned home. Jamie has moved back in with me and Jared has gone to Aaron and Brant's room. I missed the feeling of Jared beside me when I woke up. But I just couldn't shake the feeling of fear I felt when I was around him. I loved him with all my heart but I was so scared for the baby. It's funny how things change. Two months ago I would have done anything to keep Jared by my side, now I want him to fight for me. For us. For our family.<p>

On Doc's instruction I was on bed rest for a few days whilst I recuperated from running my body down. Jeb didn't seem too bothered. Sometimes I was incredibly happy that I was Jeb's niece. I hadn't seen anyone all day when I heard a soft knock at the wall of the cave. I looked up to see Jared there with his hands up in truce.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly. I didn't know what to do. If I let him in I would be saying that I forgive him, if I didn't I would regret not hearing him out. I looked at his face with a worried expression. He dropped his hands and looked at the floor. "Mel... I'm so sorry... I'm just... I'm so scared..." The broken tone in his voice made me want to run to him and hold him tightly. It made me want to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, just to make him feel better.

But I didn't. I held my ground.

"We already lost one baby... I almost lost you. I don't want to go through that ever again!" He fell to his knees wrapping his arms around himself, as if to protect himself from the pain he'd carried around with him over the years. Then I lost it. In that moment I had seen more emotion from Jared than in all the years I'd known him. It was so out of character I had to wonder what had brought it on.

Jumping up I ran over to him and pulled him into my arms. I coaxed him into our room and shut the door as if to keep this moment hidden from the world. Placing his head on my chest he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him tightly. I stayed there knowing that he needed this, needed the reassurance that I was here, and that he hadn't lost me, either of us.

"We're not going anywhere Jared, I promise you. We're staying right here."

_A tiny bump was beginning to form on my stomach now. I was laying in bed with Jared when I pulled my stomach up and pouted. "I feel so fat!" Jared chuckled softly before placing his hand on my stomach. His thumb caressed it slightly with a large smile on his lips. I smiled too reaching over and kissing them softly. I pulled away after a few moments and looked at him innocently. "Jaaaared?" _

_He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes?" _

_"I want an orange. Oh and some chocolate. Oh god orange chocolate and ice cream!" _

_He burst out laughing. "Mel, we're in the middle of a mountain range. There isn't a soul around for miles and there's no way I would be able to raid at this time in the morning." I pouted at him like a child causing him to laugh more. _

_"B-but the baby wants it!" _

_"Oh no Stryder! You are not making me feel guilty about this!" I huffed softly turning away from him. He chuckled again wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I can always make you forget about your cravings if you'd like?" He kissed my pulse point as if to emphasise his point. I smiled and turned to him kissing his lips a little more heated than last time. _

_I pulled away with a huge grin on my face. "Fine but if I still want the chocolate and oranges afterwards you're going to raid them for me right?" he chuckled nodding softly before he moved so he was hovering over me. _

Somehow Jared and I had managed to move over to the bed. We were laying together wrapped tightly around each other. I stared into his peacefully sleeping face. He was so beautiful when he wasn't angry or upset. His features were perfectly symmetrical despite the slightly wonky nose which he had told me had been broken after a fight with his brother. I feel horrible that Jared had lost his family so late after the invasion. They had stayed together so long. He didn't like to talk about it though. I can understand why. He didn't deal well with loss. It was either bottled up and left to stew or it completely rendered him useless. I sighed wishing that I could take all his pain away and just make him happy. But I couldn't. I just hoped that nothing happened to me or the baby. I think it may just break him all together.

My thumb traced his beautiful features. I grazed over his eyelids, down his cheek, over his strong jaw bone and up to his lips. The kiss I received on my palm told me he was awake. "Jared?"

He stared into my eyes, his filled with pain. "I love you so much Mel. I don-"

I put my finger to his lips shaking my head softly. "It's okay, all is forgiven. Just... don't ever scare me like that again. I just want you to accept that I am having this baby. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you will stand by me and look after this baby with me."

"Mel, I'm going to support you no matter what. I'm just so scared of loosing you because of this baby. Please promise me that you won't leave me."

I nodded reassuringly. "I promise." I kissed him softly as if trying to reinforce my words. Then it became more heated. I smiled wide as he shifted himself above me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? it makes me post faster :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; so i don't really like this chapter, it's more of a filler as an insight into Jared's thoughs on Mel and Mel's relationship with Jamie. it has practically no relevance to the story but it is nessecary for character development. enjoy the slight fluffiness! :) **

* * *

><p>The next morning I was awoken by a soft tickle on my arm. I smiled as Jared's fingers traced up and down it softly whilst pulling me closer to him with his other arm. I turned my head to the side so that I could see him clearly.<p>

"Good morning baby," he murmured giving my bare shoulder a kiss softly. My smile grew after remembering how we made up last night. It was nice waking up in his arms again, I had missed him so much over the past week.

I sat up suddenly. "Where's Jamie?" I could hear an undertone of panic in my voice. I looked at Jared's amused face getting angry with him. "Jared it's not funny he's been staying in here for a week, where did he go last night?"

"Uhm back to Aaron and Brant's room?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. It was pissing me off to no end. I glared at him for a long minute before getting up. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast!" I practically yelled before putting on my clothes and storming off to the sound of Jared's wolf whistling. I could kill him some days. Did he purposely see how far he could push my nerves? Did he want to be kicked out again? I stormed into the mess hall spotting Jamie. I walked over to him glaring the whole time. "Why didn't you come let me know where you were last night?" I yelled grabbing the attention of everyone in the mess hall, not that it was many, most were still in bed.

Jamie blushed deeply. He began talking softly. "Mel, I kinda didn't wanna disturb you and Jared... I knew you were uhm... together so I just left."

My face was suddenly very hot as Wanda and Ian sniggered. I could hear their little sarcastic mimic of Jared and I and realised they could hear us last night. My face got warmer before I turned and ran out of the mess hall completely embarrassed. I heard Jamie running after me, calling my name. I fell to the floor, tripping over my feet as I let my memories immerse me.

_Reluctantly I got into Jared's jeep, feeling guilty that I had just punched him. I bit my lip looking out of the window. Sometimes I hated my too quick reactions. But, I had never been kissed before, at least... not like that. There were so many questions in my head that I wanted to ask him. But I knew they'd be painful and I couldn't bring myself to wipe the smile off his face. He was so happy to have found another human, technically two but he hadn't met Jamie yet. Jamie. I knew I would do anything to protect him. If Jared posed even the tiniest threat to us he would be gone at the drop of a hat. I knew I wouldn't hesitate for one second when I knew I had to protect him, especially after he had already lost so much, that we'd lost so much. Not even the happiness of finding another human could pull me away from my protectiveness of Jamie. He was and always would be my world. _

I pulled myself of out my thoughts of when I first met Jared. The instant protectiveness I felt towards Jamie. How things have changed. Jamie was the one who protected me over the past few days, I couldn't thank him more for that. And here he was again, trying to protect me from myself. He helped me up whilst I groaned in protest. Jamie's face was white as a sheet as I got up with his help.

"Mel, are you okay? Did you hit your stomach? Is the baby okay?" If it had been any other situation I would have laughed at the sheer panic on his face, but right now I could tell he was really worried and... Upset? I knew why, Jared and I had told him that the reason he didn't already have a nephew was because I fell and miscarried. I sighed softly.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little clumsy," I said honestly, still mortified over what had happened in the mess hall. At that point Jared came running over to us at full speed.

"Mel, oh my god, are you okay?" I could see the worry in his eyes but apart from that he kept his composure perfectly in front of Jamie. I sighed knowing the old Jared was back in place of the emotional Jared that I preferred. I nodded my head still annoyed over him over this morning. Rolling his eyes he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the hospital wing where doc was after we found a new soul in the desert. She had the soul removed two days ago, we were still waiting for her to wake up.

Jared's POV;

I could feel my heart pound in my ears when I saw her fall over. I couldn't hear anything but my beating heart, couldn't see anything but her falling in slow motion I ran as fast as I could over to her as Jamie helped her up. I couldn't comprehend the fact that she could be hurt. I gave her a quick once over, there didn't seem to be anything wrong on the outside. But that didn't stop there being anything on the inside... with the baby. I have to admit, I may not have wanted it to begin with but now I couldn't think about anything else these past few days. Whether I liked it or not, this baby was going to be kept. Mel was incredibly defiant if it meant getting what she wanted, and I couldn't help but cave under her. She was my world, and I would do anything to keep her safe and happy. I promised her once before that I would never hurt her, and I broke that promise. Now I had to do everything I could to make up for it.

So, as I dragged her to the hospital wing the only thing going through my mind was, please god, let the baby be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? it makes me post faster :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN; blah where did all my reviewers go? :( i didn't know the last chapter was THAT bad. Anyway, we're a little more back on track in this chapter (still fluffiness though but at least Mel comes off alot more pissed off again :P) **

**so, for all of you who like harry potter i have began a new next gen fanfic and it's not getting alot of love :( or rather no love at all. so please, go check it out if you could, its incredibly dark and gives an insight into the mind of someone with true problems. so, please, read it cause it's such a eye opener. :) **

* * *

><p>I let Jared pull me to the hospital wing where I let doc check me over. I knew I was okay though so I didn't particularly pay attention to what they were talking about until I heard the word 'raid'.<p>

"We're going on a raid?" I asked excitedly feeling like a kid on Christmas. I loved going on raids, they were the most exciting thing to happen in the caves and I lived for excitement. It was almost as fun as going taking the cryotanks filled with souls to the air field. It gave me an adrenaline rush that nothing else did, not even running, my favourite past time.

Jared and Doc exchanged a guilty glance, clearly realising I wasn't listening to them. Jared looked at me reproachfully, as if afraid I was going to blow up. This couldn't be good. "Actually, Mel, what Doc was saying was that you can't go on any more raid until the baby is born, it's too dangerous for you." I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression feeling like I've been slapped in the face. What? NO! No, no one was going to stop me going on a raid, they were my saving grace, they took away everyone I cared about for at least a week and it killed me to think that I would be the only one left behind. Now I realised why Jamie always complained that he was left here.

I glared at Jared shaking my head angrily. "No! No I am not staying behind whilst you go risk your ass out there along with all of my other friends! No it's not happening Jared, if I'm not going, you're not going either!" now this is the side of me that I found irritatingly stubborn at times, but hey, it usually got the job done.

"Mel, I can't stay behind, you know that I'm the best raider we have here, aside from Wanda. They _need _us!" I still glared at him, a hard expression on my face. He was not going to pull that one out of the bag. He wasn't going so long as I get a say in this. "Please Mel, are you really going to be so selfish that you want to put everyone here at risk?"

Now THAT was a low blow. I stood up then, about to blow my top. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SELFISH? I'M SORRY THAT I AM FED UP OF BEING STUCK HERE ALL DAY EVERY DAY WITH NOTHING TO DO! I'M SORRY THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE LEFT BEHIND WHILST EVEYONE I CARE ABOUT RICKS THEIR LIVES! I'M SORRY THAT I WANT MY BABY TO GROW UP WITH A FATHER WHICH THEY WON'T DO IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER CAUSE I SWEAR TO YOU JARED HOWE IF YOU GO ON THE NEXT RAID WITHOUT ME I WILL KILL YOU IF THE SOULS DONT!"

I saw Jared and Doc exchange a glance before Jared gave doc a small nod. It wasn't until my mouth was covered with a cloth did I realise what they were doing. They were sedating me! If Jared slipped out now I was going to kill him when he got home, I swear to god!

_"Jared?"_

_"Hm?" _

_"Why-" I hesitated wondering how to put the question that's been nagging on my mind for months. "Why do you love me?" I looked down a deep blush raising on my cheeks. "I just... is it just because you found me? Because I'm human?" I bite my lip worried at his answer. _

_Jared looked down at me with a cheesy grin on his face. His eyes were amused but with a slight tinge of worry in them, obviously knowing this had been bothering me. "Mel, I love you for so many reasons. Yes, a small part of it may be because you're the first human I've talked to since my family were taken but that's not all. I love you for you, your spirit, your strength, the way you are with Jamie, the way you are with me. I love you because every time I touch your skin my heart does little flips and my skin burns like fire from the pure heat between us. I love you because you're the most amazing girl I've ever met, even before the end of the world. And that's saying something considering I was twenty four when it happened." He laughed softly. My eyes looked at him with admiration. He was the most amazingly beautiful man I have ever met. _

_He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. "Mel, I don't ever want you to doubt why I love you. Just accept that I do and that even if the option was there, I would never choose anyone else. I know that I don't always show it but I'm just so scared of loosing you and Jamie, you are my family now Mel, you're all I have and I need to make sure that your safety comes first, not our intimacy-"_

_I put my finger to his lips softly, effectively silencing him. "I know, and I understand that, I just don't want you to convince yourself you're in love with me because we are possibly the last people on earth." _

_Shaking his head he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "No convincing needed." He leant down and kissed me again softly. I smiled into the kiss, deepening it. His hand came up to cup my face and the other rested on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. I pulled back a little and stared into his eyes. I loved his chocolatey brown eyes. At that moment they were full of lust and love. I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. _

_His hands rested on the small swell of my stomach. He smiled wide caressing it softly. "Our baby," he whispered. "I never thought I'd be happy to be bringing a child into the fucked up world, but when I think about having a baby with you, I feel so happy Mel, you have no idea. I still don't want it to grow up on the run, but at least I know that we will keep it safe. No matter what, I will protect it with all I have." _

_"I know you will." _

* * *

><p><strong>Review? it makes me post faster :) Pretty Please! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN; Again, another filler, but this one was necessary for time movement and plot. but i hope it wasn't too bad for you! **

**i have also posted my one-shot of Jared/Jamie's moment of when they found Mels note, so please read that if you havn't already :) **

**another reminder for you potter nerds, i have a next gen fic on the go too! alot more griity than this one and full of angst if you like that sort of thing. :) Don't forget the final film is out on July 15th! :D **

* * *

><p>I was now seven months into my pregnancy. Jared had come close to getting strangled in his sleep more than once, not just for sedating me every time he left for a raid (and I mean EVERY time) but for the annoying things like making sure I ate lots, making sure I only did boring and mundane tasks in the caves, if any at all. I was beginning to feel sympathy for Wanda. Now I knew how she felt every day and I was already close to killing someone. Obviously she wouldn't dream of hurting someone else but the sheer frustration I felt meant that Jared was beginning to get pent up and highly strung, especially since I no longer even let him sleep in the same bed as me anymore.<p>

"Mel?" Wanda. Great. Just what I need to fuel my anger. The oh so annoyingly chirpy and happy-go-lucky soul. I turned to glare at her and she laughed good naturedly. I could have killed her. "Doc wants to see you to check on the baby. He said he should since the boys are raiding again and you've been getting yourself... stressed lately."

I felt tears spring to my eyes as she mentioned the raid and stress. I was stressed because I could barely do anything, I wanted to be able to run, to play soccer, to have fun but no one would let me near anything. Even Jamie had made sure I don't do anything. Obviously he was just worried for his niece or nephew. I was convinced it was a girl though. My little baby girl. I smiled at the thought before tears rolled down my face. God I hated mood swings. Nodding towards Wanda I let her guide me down to the hospital wing, where I was only days before heavily sedated. I really will end up killing doc when this is all over and done with.

Following routine I sat n the cot closest to doc's desk and laid on my back waiting for him. I didn't understand why I had to be checked on again, it's not like we could see the baby anyway with there being no sonogram machines or anything around anymore. I sighed closing my eyes suddenly feeling very exhausted. I wish Jared could be here. I missed him like crazy when he was gone but I knew he'd be gone for a good few weeks yet. Since Wanda had stopped going on the raids a couple of months ago it took them almost a month to get supplies again. This did nothing for my anxiety.

I could hear doc's thoughtful musings as he prodded and poked at me for a few minutes. "Hm... Mel, I think the best way for us to go with this would be with a C-section. I'm a little apprehensive about you having a natural birth since there's more of a chance that I can't heal you properly with not being able to see you without any equipment. Besides, the sooner we can do it the better, it will put Jared out of his misery he quicker your hormones are back on track." He chucked as I blushed slightly. Clearly Jared has been asking about the best ways for him to worm his way back into the bed rather than the floor. "I'm thinking as soon as Jared and the boys are back we do this, just to make sure you don't go into early labour. Cause then you'd have to have a natural birth." I nodded at him to show I was listening.

Then something registered in my head. The baby would be premature. "Is that safe? The baby will only be eight months along, it won't be fully grown." I was beginning to get panicked and doc could tell.

"It's perfectly harmless, I can assure you, I will make sure the baby is okay. I used to have to do this often in the emergency room. Sometimes the baby was only around seven months old and they were fine after a few weeks of close care. I promise you, Mel, it will be fine." I nodded still unsure and scared. "Like I said, we will wait for Jared. I don't think he'd want to miss the birth of his child." I shook my head in agreement thinking of how tender and caring Jared had become. He had definitely warmed to the idea of being a father. Even in this world. I smiled feeling proud that my baby was going to be born into welcome, loving arms. I was scared though. We had hardly prepared for this. We didn't have a name, clothes, anything. And yet, I was expecting the baby to be born in less than a month. To say that I was scared would have been an understatement.

Jared had refused to speak of names until we were closer to the time. He had said that giving the baby a name would have only made him more attached, and he was still terrified of something happening to either of us. Despite my claims that we would be fine, deep down I knew he was right. Pregnancy and life were unpredictable. Anything could have happened. Literally anything.

_"What do you think we should call them?" I whispered as we lay in bed in pitch darkness. I knew it was late but I couldn't sleep. I just hoped that Jared wouldn't get to annoyed with me. I felt him caressing my stomach as he yawned against the skin on my neck. He shrugged before his hand stilled again. I sighed annoyed by his lack of interest. "Jared? Please, I want to talk. I'm so bored, I can't sleep!" he sighed again moving himself around so that he was propped up on one elbow looking down at my face. _

_"I don't know, Mel, it's really up to you." _

_I growled, getting more pissed off that he wasn't taking an interest in this. "Jared, I want your opinion, it's your baby as well!" _

_"Okay, okay. What were you thinking for a boy? I really like Jack or Harry." I made a face at those names. I wasn't a fan of the more common names. I wanted something that was normal, but not so common that there was one on every street with the same name. Jared laughed softly at my expression. "Uh, how about Jordan then?" I contemplated for a while. It was a nice name, I couldn't deny that. And I hadn't ever known anyone by the name of Jordan at school. _

_"I like Jordan," I smiled at him softly. "For a girl I was thinking Holly or Emily. I love traditional names for girls." _

_"Holly is nice. I like Holly." _

_"Holly or Jordan." I patted my stomach softly. "Which one are you?" _

I smiled at the fond memory of us picking out names together. Then my dream from a few months back came rushing back to me. My subconscious had known that I was carrying baby Jordan back then. Now, I could never use those names, if only to keep the memory of our first child alive. I would never forget about Jordan. I may not have ever met him, but he was still precious to me. He always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>If you review you'll get to find out what happened to Jordan in the next chapter! if not, you'll have to wait even longer! :P <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN; sooo i was gonna wait a while before i gave you this chapter but i was too excited for this one. i must say it was by far the easiest to write, but it was also the hardest cause i just wanted to cry all the way through it. :( **

**just another reminder about my other host one shot; His Mel. i really want you guys to read it cause you all asked for it yet it only has 4 reviews! :O **

* * *

><p>He was due back any day now and I was starting to get antsy. If I was honest with myself, I was completely terrified. As soon as Jared returned I would be on Doc's table for the second time in less than a year to have something taken out of me. Only this time, there was no impending doom. No fear of loosing something I had grown so close to. No one else to think about. Just me and Jared. Doc had my full trust in this operation, and I knew he would deliver. If only to stop Jared putting his head through a wall. The thought made me giggle. Jared had always said he would hurt anyone who hurt me. He kept that promise even when the something was in my body. I could never fault him for being a man of his word. Just like Doc. Doc told me to trust him, so I did.<p>

For the third time that week I was washing dishes in the bathroom with Wanda and Trudy. The boring and mundane task was even becoming a struggle with how big my stomach had grown. Ian had remarked about me probably carrying twins I was so fat. He soon shut up after I had punched him in the mouth and he had spent a week on the floor for being so insensitive. Wanda may be small but she had immense power over Ian, and what she said went in their relationship. There was no which way about it. Ian was so hopelessly head over heels that he was just like a little lap dog. The only time I have ever seen Ian put his foot down was when the first raid after Wanda's reinsertion was about to take place. He had forbidden her to go. Clearly it hadn't turned out in his favour as she happily left anyway. In fact, I do believe that he was denied a bed then too, at least for an hour before Wanda got upset that she had gotten mad and he had to comfort her.

"Mel can you pass me the soap please?" Trudy asked from beside me. I reached to the side of me, stretching as far as I could to reach the god awful cactus soap. This was the problem with Wanda staying home, we didn't get the luxuries we had foolishly gotten used to.

Suddenly a jolt of pain ripped through my abdomen causing me to scream out as the pain hit me like a jolt of electricity. Wanda was by my side instantly as was Trudy.

"Mel? Mel are you okay?" I could hear Wanda's worried dulcet tones but it sounded far away, almost like I was under water. There was only one thing running through my mind. The baby. I suddenly started shaking as I felt a warm flow of fluid run down the inside of my thigh. I looked down past my shorts and watched as they soaked through red. My panic began to rise. Not again. Please, not again.

"Mel?" Trudy sounded so far away as my mind replayed memories I had kept buried for so long.

_Adrenaline coursed through my veins. They had said it would be okay. They shouldn't have been here. They were supposed to be on holiday. I heard Jared scream at me to run but I couldn't. I couldn't move a muscle. I was frozen in fear, staring down the barrel of a gun. I knew I'd rather die than become one of them. But I also knew that the soul wouldn't use the gun until they really had to. _

"Mel, can you hear me?" I didn't respond as a horrified look crept onto my face as I was lost to my mind. I could barely hear her. "Mel? Mel?..."

_"...Mel? MEL RUN DAMNIT!" _

"She's in shock, we need to get her to Doc. She's gonna loose the baby if we don't hurry." I could imagine Wanda's face as one of sheer panic and determination but I didn't see her. I couldn't focus on anything but the black surface of the water and the images running through my head. Someone was pulling on my arm, urging me to get up and move but I couldn't. I was too scared.

_He was pulling on my arm. "Mel we have to go!" I knew he wasn't going to leave me. But if he didn't he would die too. I couldn't let him die could I? Why wouldn't my legs move? A small flutter in my stomach pulled my out of my state of paralysis. The baby. If I didn't move, the baby would be hurt too. The baby would die with me. Jared would lose everyone. I turned to face him with panic stricken eyes before following his lead and running with him, hand in hand. _

"Jared," I whispered as Trudy finally managed to get me up. "Where's Jared. I need Jared."

"Wanda, go run ahead, tell Doc we're coming. If you see any one the more muscley guys on your way, tell them we need help. DON'T TELL JAMIE!" she yelled after her as, I assume, she took off running. I felt my legs move automatically but they were stiff and controlled, like I was on auto pilot. I could still feel the trickling of blood down my legs. It wasn't stopping. Why wasn't it stopping? I began to panic again as I walked too fast for Trudy to keep up unless she jogged with me. I all but ran as fast as I could, which is not fast at all these days, to Doc's office where he and Wanda were finishing getting the table ready for me.

"Jared," I whispered as I began crying. "Jared wouldn't want to miss this." I began sobbing softly before my head began to spin. I felt dizzy and swayed on my feet. I must have lost a lot of blood. I felt strong hands hold me up by my arms and guide me to the operating table. I felt scared as doc put some bottles down on the table next to me. One bottle of everything. Only one bottle. I began to panic even more. There wasn't enough heal for him to do this right now. He wouldn't be able to heal me up. The boys weren't back and the medical supplies were too low. "It's not time!" I yelled out suddenly making everyone jump. Doc quickly gave me a no pain before spraying some sleep into my face. I glared at him as I felt the familiar haze take over my body. I let my mind become immersed in dreams of baby Jordan.

_I heard the shot before I felt the pain. The bullet had hit me square in the thigh, causing my body to tumble and fall. I yelled out as I went down feeling a white hot stabbing pain course through my veins. I landed face down and rolled over clutching my stomach as I felt something pierce the skin there. I looked down at my shirt to see it covered with blood before I saw the jagged piece of metal sticking out of it. The colour drained from my face as I realised what happened. The baby. Our baby. Was gone. Despite all our efforts to protect him. He was gone. And I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness fast. I looked up at Jared horror evident on my face as I whispered apologies to him. I felt him scoop me up before I completely blacked out. _

_When I woke up I was laying across the back on the jeep. It was the dead of night and we seemed to be in a forest clearing with the moon shining down on us through the trees. I looked down at my stomach noticing the deflated bump that was bandaged up. I began to cry as I stared at it, feeling my whole body go numb. I could no longer feel the pain shooting through my leg or stomach. I couldn't see Jamie staring at me with tears in his eyes. I couldn't feel Jared's arms wrap around me as he realised I was awake. All I could feel was the pain ripping through my heart, leaving an empty hole which I knew could never be filled. I had lost my baby. And there would be no way of every getting him back. Jared was right, it wasn't fair to put ourselves through the pain of raising a child in this world. They wouldn't last two minutes. _

* * *

><p><strong>so what happens in the next chapter depends on your reviews. 5 reviews, it's in Jared's POV and you get to see the baby :) 10 reviews and both mel and baby will be okay... <strong>

**yea i know i'm evil but hey, what's a story without a twist right? :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN; i only got 7 reviews but i couldn't not post this chapter cause i really hate to leave you guys waiting. so, here's your twist :D **

**(don't worry, it isn't a bad twist... well it is, but i didnt leave it bad haha)**

* * *

><p><span>Jared's POV<span>

I could feel the excitement running through me at the thought of seeing Mel. This was the last time I'd be going on a raid for a while and I found that I wasn't even saddened by the fact. I loved going on raids. I was needed on raids, but they would have to survive without me for a few months so that I could be there with Mel whilst she had the baby and took care of it with me by her side every step of the way. I smiled as I thought about holding my baby for the first time. The tiny hand that would wrap around my finger like I had seen so many times with my younger brothers. I felt my face drop as my brothers came to mind but I kept my smile at the fond memory of holding the youngest brother when I was eight.

The ride back to the caves was excruciatingly slow. I just wanted to be back with Mel, hoping to god she had forgiven me for being overly protective of her. I felt Ian watching me from the side and glanced over at him. "What?"

He smiled knowingly. "Nothing, I just think it's funny how happy you are now compared to how angry and hell bent you were when she first told you."

I sighed looking down for a moment feeling ashamed. "Yeah, well, things change. I was stupid. She didn't deserve what I almost did for her and honestly, she makes me happy when she's happy. That's all I can ever ask for." Ian smiled at me again.

"You know, Wanda said she wants to try for a baby now. She said she wants a mini Ian running around," he chuckled softly. I nodded towards him, feeling my excitement rise as I pulled into the desert track. "You go straight in to see Mel, Kyle and I will unpack everything. And take the van back to the hiding place."

"Thank you, Ian." He nodded to me as I drove at full speed towards the entrance to the cave. Quickly jumping down I ran full pelt into the main cavern. When I got there I was shocked to see everyone milling around the entrance to the south tunnels. Trudy looked at me with pitiful eyes. My breathing sped up as I realised what it meant. Something had happened to Mel. I felt tears prick my eyes as panic set in. I pushed my way through the crowd not caring who I elbowed or pushed as I ran full pelt down the south tunnel. When I got there the sight that hit me sent my emotions into a whirlwind. All the happiness and excitement was washed from my body before I was filled with pain and dread. There was Mel, stomach completely flat, covered in blood with a huge scar around the base of her stomach. Candy was there bundling something in her arms trying to coax a reaction out of it whilst Doc was attempting to reopen the wound and kept yelling at Wanda to find some more heal.

It was times like this I was glad I always carried around medical supplies with me after and during a raid. I ran over to doc frantically asking questions and shoving my bag at Wanda. "What happened? What's wrong with her?" I could feel my emotions starting to spill out into my voice but I kept them under wraps, this was not the time to be emotional it was the time to be practical.

Doc didn't answer me but made me stand over near the back wall. So that he could concentrate on the task at hand. Wanda handed him all the bottle of heal before coming over to me. Tears were running down her face. "I'm so sorry, Jared. I didn't take care of her I'm sorry. Her placenta tore away, we had to do an emergency c-section." She sobbed softly into her hands. I wrapped my arms around her suddenly stiffening up.

"Shh, Wanda it's okay, you did everything you could. She's okay. She's going to be okay... She's a Stryder, a fighter." I whispered the last sentence as I remembered her telling me that herself the day after she woke up from having Wanda taken out of her. I stared at her motionless face, tears coming to my eyes. "Where's the baby? Is it okay?"

As if to answer my question a small cry emitted from the other side of the room. Wanda visibly relaxed before moving away as Candy approached with the bundle still in her arms. "Your daughter is right here, Jared. She's perfectly fine." She placed the bundle of blankets in my arms and moved back as I stared down at the perfect little pink face poking out of the white blanket. I was in awe of her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Her tiny little pink lips, tiny little baby blue eyes staring up at me and her tiny button nose with the wisps of jet black hair. I slowly sank to the floor holding her close to me before tears began to spill from my eyes. She was truly perfect.

"She'll need feeding in a couple of hours, I hope you guys brought some formula back with you." I nodded not taking my eyes from my baby girl's face. I couldn't help but smile. But my emotions were conflicted. Mel should be seeing this, seeing her baby girl for the first time with me. I closed my eyes holding her tighter to me.

A few minutes later Doc walked over to me. "Jared, I fixed her up best I could. But I'm not going to wake her up yet, she lost a lot of blood. She needs to wake up on her own. She may go into shock otherwise." I nodded feeling my throat constrict.

"How long will it take?"

Doc shrugged. "It could be a few hours, it could be a few days. I don't know." I closed my eyes exhaling the breath I was holding.

"I'll be here when she does. I'm not leaving her. Not for anything." Doc nodded seeming to understand. He walked off muttering congratulations before sitting at his desk and putting his head in his hands. I heard distant muttering as Wanda and Candy tried to comfort him and told him it was a job well done. I just got up shakily and sat in the cot next to Mel's unmoving body.

Three days later and she still hadn't moved. I could see Doc becoming more and more anxious. But I couldn't bring myself to care. The only thing I cared about was the girl laying unconscious beside me, and the girl lying in my arms, sleeping softly, rhythmically breathing. I was conflicted by love and depression. There was not a thing I could change. My baby girl still didn't have a name because I didn't want to give her one without consulting Mel.

I took Mel's fragile hand in mine I held it close to my chest where our little girl was resting. "Mel," I croaked, "baby it's me, please wake up. You still have to meet your little girl, our little girl. She's perfect Mel. I can already see you in her, she is so defiant and determined. Every time I do something she doesn't like she screams at me. Not a long scream. Just one short scream. Like you used to when you got frustrated with me. You're gonna love her Mel. The only thing is, she doesn't have a name and I don't know what to name her. I need you Mel. We need you. You said I wasn't going to loose you again. Please, don't break that promise." I started crying softly, holding her hand to my face. I saw a tiny hand reach up and grab Mel's little finger, as if knowing her mummy was close. This only served to intensify my sobbing.

"We need you Mel, please come back to us. She doesn't even have a name yet, I want you to give her a name. Please, come back to us."

"Hope," I tiny far away voice sounded. "Her name is Hope."

My head snapped up to her face as I stared into the now open eyes of the one person who I loved more than anything in the world. "Mel!" I jumped up and pulled her into me tightly. "Oh god, Mel, I was so scared. I thought I was going to loose you. Please, never leave me again. Please."

She whispered into my ear, "I told you I would never leave didn't I? I could never bear to break your heart again, Jared." I held her tighter, beginning to cry into her hair. I kissed the top of her head squeezing my eyes shut tightly. "Now, where's my baby girl?" she said with a smile pulling away from me. I gently laid Hope in her arms whilst looking over at where Doc was, only to find that he wasn't there. I silently thanked him for allowing Mel and I this time alone. "Jared, she's perfect."

"I told you she was." I smiled wide as Hope cooed at her mother. I sat on Mel's cot and hugged her tightly from behind, watching the mother daughter bonding process happen right before my eyes. It really couldn't get more perfect than this.

* * *

><p><strong>so do you think i should leave it here or would you guys like an epilogue? let me know in your reviews! <strong>

**and last time, please please check out His Mel :) **


	11. Epilogue

**AN;i'm so so so sorry this took me so long to get out (and that it's so short!) but, i did one for you anyways since i've been a little obsessed with harry potter fanfics lately (a total of 6 in the past two weeks... yea i know i'm a nerd haha check em out for me anyway? *makes fluttery eyes*) but here you go, a bit of fluff from Jared's POV**

* * *

><p><span>Jared's POV<span>

"DADDY!" a four year old Hope yelled as she ran into my arms. I smiled scooping her up into my arms, holding her to me tightly. Then I saw that she was crying.

"What's matter, sweetheart?" I asked softly, wiping away the tears from her little plump cheeks and staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Her jet black curls bounced as she threw herself further into my chest and cried a little more. I stared down at her with concern in my eyes. "Hope, baby, what happened?"

"Freedom pushed me and told me he didn't like me anymore!"

I chuckled slightly at my daughter's so-called trauma. But then again, isn't everything a trauma when you're that age? "Sweetheart, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Why don't you go see uncle Jamie and play with him?" She nodded as I kissed her head softly, putting her down, watching her run off to find Jamie. I smiled as I continued my own scope for Mel. Walking through the tunnels I finally found her at our room, laying on the bed rubbing her stomach thoughtfully. I smiled watching her for a moment, just taking in her beauty. Even after all these years she was still completely perfect to me. Her straight brown hair fell over her shoulders and fanned out on the pillow making her look like a tanned angel. Her denim shorts showed off her shapely legs that could still run for miles and miles and her dirty white tank clung to her figure in all the right places. Her eyes were still my favourite part of her though. The way you could look into them and see every little emotion she tried to hide just made me smile constantly. Especially now. Bright with curiosity and happiness as she continued to rub her stomach, staring up to the ceiling.

I walked over, slowly taking a laying position next to her and lacing my fingers with hers. I kissed the side of her head as she turned to me with a bright smile. "I missed you today whilst you were in the field y'know. I never realised how exhausting it was to take care of a pregnant woman. Wanda can really does dish out her anger doesn't she? Although," I chuckled softly, "it's amusing as hell when she starts apologising afterwards."

Mel chuckled, her laugh sounding like music to my ears. "Yea, she is funny." She turned her head back to the ceiling and her expression returned to the content pensiveness it was before I came in.

"What're you thinking?" I asked gently, pressing another kiss to her head.

She bit her lip before turning to face me again. I could see the hesitation in her eyes as she watched my expression. "I... I think I'm pregnant again," she said biting her lip, her expression turning to one of fear as I felt the shock spread across my face. Now I understood her trepidation. She was scared I would fly off the handle again. But how could I? After gaining my beautiful baby girl how could I ever think having a baby would be a bad thing again?

I smiled at her with the biggest smile I could muster before kissing her square on the lips. "I just hope this time I get a little boy." A smile broke out on her face, making her look even more beautiful than before, if that was even possible. "Just promise me one thing, please don't fall into a coma this time yea? I really don't want to loose you again, if only for a little while." Mel nodded, chuckling softly.

"I promise. But you gotta promise me one thing?" I looked at her questioningly. "Don't be so over protective this time!" I chuckled shaking my head.

"Never," I whispered into her ear just before Hope came into the room, squealing as Jamie followed her in, threatening to tickle her silly if she didn't play tag with him. I chuckled softly looking around at our perfect family. I really couldn't have asked for more. It didn't matter that the world had effectively ended, it didn't matter that we had lost so much because, in my opinion, I gained so much more in the process. I gained a girl greater than anyone I've ever laid eyes upon before, I gained a new little brother who might as well be my son since I'd raised him for a good twelve years now, and I had gained a daughter. A beautiful daughter who was the perfect mix of Mel and I. And now I was having another baby, who would be just as precious to me as Hope was.

* * *

><p><strong>so do you think i should leave it here or would you guys like a sequal about Hope and Freedom? i've been playing around with the idea for a few days now and i would like to know if you would like one :) let me know in your reviews! <strong>

**and last time, please please check out His Mel :) **


End file.
